La Brigade de Protection des Personnages Magiques
by LypLyp
Summary: La Brigade de Protection des Personnages Magiques fut créée suite à la grande faille de 93. Avant, les mondes d'imaginaires étaient très séparés, avec quatre grands mondes assez différents. Celui de Marvel, celui de JRR Tolkien, celui de JK Rowling et les mangas. Désormais, plus aucune frontière ne sépare les mondes du notre. crossover gigantesque, Malfoy, Thranduil, Thor, Naruto..
1. Prologue

La Brigade de Protection des Personnages Magiques fut créée suite à la grande faille de 93. Avant, les mondes d'imaginaires étaient très séparés, avec quatre grands mondes assez différents. Celui de Marvel -dont nous reparlerons plus tard- qui est mené en tête par les Avengers et les X-men. Celui de JRR Tolkien -car la Terre du Milieu c'est le mieux- dont les plus éminents spécimens viennent d'Erebor, Minas Thirit et Cul-de-Sac. JK Rowling a donné le troisième monde, avec son Harry Potter, un monde parallèle mais dans le monde moderne. Et enfin les mangas, dont la présence ne s'est pas faite trop pesante.

Lors d'un crossover entre X-men et Avengers, Marvel a chamboulé les frontières internes, ce qui à première vue ne faisait pas grands dommages. Mais la faille a été ouverte trop longtemps et les mondes ont commencé à exploser. Les personnages ont désormais la possibilité de venir dans notre monde, avec leurs spécificités. Mais ils survivent peu de temps dans notre monde froid et austère, c'est pourquoi les institutions secrètes, un peu décalées, mais défenseurs de la liberté de rêver, ont créer la B2PM. Brigade de Protection des Personnages Magiques. Pour leur bien, pour celui des gens de notre monde, nous œuvrons pour que tous continuent de rêver.

Hello, je suis Lys Pendragon, chef de brigade à la Brigade de Protection des Personnages Magiques. Je suis étudiante dans le monde non magique. Mon nom de code c'est Lyly la Tigresse et j'ai 8 ans de boîte dans cette organisation. Pour les surnoms... Disons que l'administration a un certain humour. Je suis Lyly la tigresse, et encore je m'en sors bien moi ! J'ai été confrontée à de nombreuses affaires, farfelues, parfois dérangeantes, toujours surprenantes. Mon équipe est composée de trois mecs, Artie, Loki et Youyou. Bien que nous soyons la plus petite équipe de l'organisation, nous sommes aussi la plus active et on me reproche souvent d'en faire trop. Je sais pas ce qu'ils veulent dire par là, mais bon, je pense surtout qu'on est méga efficaces. Je vous laisse, réunion bilan.

-Elle m'indique l'homme derrière elle-

Je suis Arthur Wilkan, chanteur dans un groupe de rock, profiler à la B2PM. Mon nom de code, Artie Chaud, placé sous la direction de Lys. J'ai 5 ans de boîte et j'ai intégré la brigade suite à une histoire de drogue magique distribuée par Neville Longdubat. Si je m'entends avec Lyly, j'ai un peu plus de mal avec Loki, et je ne parle pas de Youyou. Je vous laisse avec lui d'ailleurs.

Moi ? Yû Kanda, je viens du monde Manga. Lys m'a recruté après ma « mort » dans mon manga. Je suis exorciste de profession, mais à la Brigade, je suis agent de terrain, combattant au corps à corps. Ça fait 2 ans que je suis ici, bien que la p'tite blonde m'énerve, elle reste quelqu'un de sympa.

-mais... il est partit sans dire au revoir !-

Normal ! Il n'a jamais autant parlé en deux ans ! Je suis Adam Laufeyson, Loki Ki dans la brigade. Je suis un vampire, mais mon alter ego est un dieu nordique. Nous avons un caractère similaire, nous sommes un peu imbus de nous même, mais surtout on est charismatiques, manipulateurs et incroyablement désirables et désirés. Certains nous confondent, ou pensent que nous sommes jumeaux. À la B2PM, je suis un agent d'élite, stratège et surtout je suis le Joker de Lys. Elle m'a sauvé il y a un an, et j'ai encore cette dette à payer. Aller, bonne lecture de nos aventures ! Vous trouverez certains dossiers à part, publiés bien à part ! Smiley kiss ! ~3

C'est de cette équipe que nous suivrons les aventures, afin de découvrir des crossovers étranges, des histoires surprenantes et bien d'autres aventures. Mais vous découvrirez que c'est un enjeu bien plus grand que la sécurité de quelques personnages connus qui pèse sur les épaules de cette petite équipe. L'équilibre des mondes pourraient bien être perturbé. Et tout commence par une rencontre avec un certain noble du monde des sorciers un peu perdu...


	2. Chapitre 1 : un mage en perdition

C'est dans une ambiance glaciale que les supérieurs accueillirent les membres de l'équipe. Pas un sourire, pas un mot, rien. C'était vraiment très peu engageant. Mais Lyly n'en fit pas un cas et avança de son pas énergique vers sa chaise. Elle se jeta dans le fauteuil, prit le dossier et posa ses pieds sur la table. Alors que les regards se braquaient sur elle, un malaise bien différent s'installa lors de l'entrée des trois hommes. Kanda surtout dégageait une froideur, proche de la haine ou de la colère, envers les autres. Adam, lui, semblait déranger les gens par son attitude provocatrice, mauvais genre et désinvolte. Pas un mot durant les 5 minutes qu'il fallut à Lyly pour lire le dossier. Elle ferma la pochette et regarda le nom.

« Sérieux ?! Et vous l'avez mis en garde à vue ! Bande de crétins. »

Une petite crispation du commissaire. Il faut dire que dans cette organisation quasi militaire, l'équipe bariolée et caractérielle de la jeune femme faisait tâche. Ils étaient irrespectueux de leurs positions, mais le statut très particulier de ces énergumènes leur donnait le droit d'oublier qu'ils étaient soumis à une administration. Elle se leva.

« Où est il ? »

On lui désigna un bloc dans la zone de détention et elle partit en trombe. Il y avait ici un haut représentant du monde magique, un noble parmi les nobles. La première idée qu'ils avaient eu, c'était de l'arrêter. C'était pour son bien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça super con. Décidément les fédéraux étaient vraiment incapables de réfléchir.

Ce matin, il s'était levé de son lit, avait posé ses pieds sur la fourrure douce au pied du lit. Il avait frotté son visage deux fois, puis avait redressé son dos meurtri et s'était mis debout. Il avait ensuite noué sa robe de chambre, ouvert la porte et était descendu en caressant la rampe de l'escalier qui descendait dans le salon. Le contact du carrelage froid sur ses pieds nus l'avait ramené quelques temps à la réalité, puis il s'était de nouveau perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. Déambulant, haute silhouette pâle des temps anciens, il marchait sans but dans les couloirs mornes de sa demeure. Il revoyait tout, sa chute, son divorce forcé, la colère et le dégoût dans les verbes de sa femme, le mépris et la pitié dans les yeux de son fils. Il avait toutes les richesses d'un Pur. Mais il n'avait littéralement rien. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu se donner la mort, mais il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était trop lâche pour le faire. Il avait été, depuis bien longtemps, brisé de l'intérieur par des gens plus forts que lui.

Il avait enfilé sa robe et son costume noir et gris, prenant encore cette habitude de ne rien montrer. Puis il était sortit de chez lui, avec l'idée de changer à tout jamais de vie. Mais rien ne put expliquer comment il avait trouvé le portail, ni comment il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec une moldue en petite tenue. Il ne se savait pas faible et c'est donc avec stupeur qu'il se sentit plier comme une brindille sous les coups des vigiles du magasin, persuadés d'avoir à faire avec un voyeur. S'était ensuivi une longue incarcération chez la police, durant laquelle il avait cru devenir fou avec ces Impurs qui ne comprenaient rien. Puis on l'avait amené à la BPPM et il avait attendu la chef de brigade. Elle avait une réputation chez les personnages magiques. Protection, sauvetage, courses, elle avait rendu tellement de services à la population de l'imaginaire que les studios Marvel eux mêmes se pliaient à ses quatre volontés. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu.

Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'une jolie petite blondinette entra dans la pièce, d'un pas assuré et un sourire sur le visage. Il en oublia d'être froid et haussa les sourcils. Elle était du même âge que son fils et avait un profil altier. Mais elle était moldue ! Ce qui devait calmer un peu son imagination travaillée par la solitude. Il reprit son air froid et hautain.

Lorsqu'elle entra, il fit son fier, ce qui ne la démotiva pas du tout. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et s'assit, mettant ses pieds sur la table, comme une ado en crise.

« Evitez le jeu du 'je ne suis pas un mec facile' j'en ai trois des comme ça, ça me suffit. »

Elle lui donna à manger et mangea la même chose que lui, avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Bien monsieur Malfoy, que venez vous faire dans notre jolie prison ? »


	3. Chapitre 2 : savoir et comprendre

Le silence se faisait pesant, presque trop lourd. Aucun des deux partits ne semblaient vouloir céder et la tension était à son comble. Lucius supportait très bien ce malaise, il avait l'habitude de le provoquer. Mais intérieurement il se questionnait. Devait il rester de marbre ? Pouvait il se permettre encore de considérer les moldus comme des moins que rien ? Il était parti sans rien d'autre que ses habits et sa baguette, pas plus de 50 ou 60 gallions en poche, dans le but de changer sa vie. Mais était il prêt ?

« Cela ne regarde pas des petites gens comme vous. »

Elle serait vexée et s'en irai, il le savait. Ça marchait à tous les coups. Sauf chez les gens têtus et peu intelligents, comme le jeune Potter. Mais avec elle ça marcherait. Ou pas.

« Voyons, j'ai du mal à croire que Lucius Malfoy soit un amateur de lingerie fine... »

Quelle journée déconcertante décidément. Il venait de se faire une nouvelle fois traité de voyeur. Mais cette fois ci, il sut y déceler une touche d'humour. Elle lui souriait toujours, comme si son air hautain, dédaigneux et méprisant ne l'avait pas affectée. Pire encore, elle semblait même trouver ça amusant.

« C'est votre problème après tout Monsieur Malfoy. Je pensais que vous auriez besoin d'une oreille. Je vais vous faire raccompagner dans votre monde, selon la procédure habituelle. »

Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui le fit parler. Le fait d'avoir besoin de le faire ? Qu'elle soit prête à l'écouter ? Ou peut être qu'elle fut la seule, depuis longtemps, à s'intéresser à lui, bien plus que ceux qui prenaient des nouvelles de sa santé ? Ou qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui ? Ou bien encore un mélange de tout ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ouvrit la bouche et sur un ton totalement froid qui lui était propre, il lui répondit.

« Changer de vie. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. C'était étonnant comme elle ressemblait à une Malfoy pensait il. Elle avait de très beaux cheveux blonds, des yeux d'un bleu presque trop pur, un visage très beau, un air quelque peu agaçant. Le petit bémol étaient les tâches de rousseur sur son nez, mais ça ne gâchait rien, il devait le reconnaître. Drago aurait du choisir une femme aussi belle, plutôt que cette Sang de Bourbe. Elle jeta le dossier à la poubelle et lui sourit.

« ça, c'est une excellente idée. J'ai un poste à pourvoir dans mon équipe. Pas un poste permanent malheureusement, mais je pense que le temps que vous l'occuperez sera suffisant pour répondre à vos attentes. »

Lui ? Travailler ? C'était quoi cette blague ? Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait se mettre à faire un travail physique, qui plus est pour une moldue, à peine majeure ! Non mais quoi ! Il se redressa et dans un élan de dédain rejeta cette proposition.

« Je sais que ma situation n'est pas extrêmement reluisante, mais je ne suis pas un vulgaire roturier que l'on peut engager comme ceci ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? »

Elle avança une feuille de contrat vers lui, comme si elle n'avait cure de ce qu'il pensait. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, elle lui coupa la parole. Décidément elle était peut être très jolie, mais elle n'était pas très respectueuse.

« Monsieur Malfoy, il y a une différence entre savoir et comprendre. Vous savez, mais est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

Rien. Il n'avais même pas compris la question. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre, il resta la bouche ouverte à la regarder. Les quelques morceaux de courage qu'il avait rassemblé pour lui tenir tête avaient disparus. Comprendre quoi ? Que sa femme l'aie quitté ? Que son fils aie renié son sang ? Qu'il soit l'homme le plus lâche de la terre ? Oui d'ailleurs... Pourquoi tout ça ? Il savait tout ça, on le lui avait bien assez souvent fait comprendre. Mais... Pourquoi ? La question de la jeune fille n'avait pas encore tout son sens, mais elle en avait un et c'était un début. Il regarda le contrat, intitulé « contrat temporaire de guide pour l'équipe Alpha 13 ». Servir de guide, c'était possible... Dégradant, mais possible. Quoique, il n'était pas sûr que cela soit si dégradant que ça.

« Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporte ? »

« La possibilité de vous baladez où vous voulez dans notre monde et le votre, sans contrainte. Et une nouvelle vie. »

Cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Où étaient les égards dû à son Rang ?

« Bien sûr, les titres de noblesse sont respectés. »

Alors tous ses doutes disparurent. C'était ça la solution : devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Pour une fois qu'il avait une porte ouverte, il décida de l'enfoncer. Il prit la plume et apposa sa signature en bas d'un autre papier. Mais contrairement à ceux qu'il avait signé récemment, celui ci était annonciateur de changement et porteur d'espoir. Elle prit le papier et signa aussi, avant de lui intimer de venir avec elle.

Il était libre de tout. La page était vierge, à lui de la remplir.


	4. Chapter 3 : une escale imprévue

Une flèche se planta dans l'arbre juste à côté de lui, lui arrachant un sursaut monumental. Il pouvait se féliciter de n'avoir encore jamais crié de la journée, pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. On lui arracha presque le bras et il se cassa la figure dans un trou, sur le corps menu et jeune de Lyly. Elle souffla, sous le choc et le regarda pour savoir s'il allait bien. Il hocha la tête et la laissa passer devant. Un mois qu'il était dans l'équipe et qu'il était briefé sur les mondes et pour survivre dans chacun. Une semaine qu'ils étaient partis du monde humain, ils avaient pris un portail pour rentrer chez lui et par un concours de circonstances, ils s'étaient retrouvé dans un monde où la plupart des gens semblaient porter fièrement leur absence totale d'hygiène sur le visage. Et pour couronner le tout ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une bataille entre des êtres de petites taille mais robustes et des gens avec un très noble visage...mais qui leur avait tiré dessus. Ça avait été une longue semaine pour Lucius Malfoy et ce n'était pas fini. Maintenant ils étaient pourchassés par des elfes. Il était fatigué et il ne demandait qu'une chose : que ça s'arrête pour pouvoir prendre un bain.

Il était admiratif devant l'envie de Lyly de ne pas envenimer les choses, mais il était de l'avis de Kanda qui proposait de « leur péter juste un peu la gueule pour qu'ils comprennent qu'on peut être amis ». Proposition rejetée bien sûr et depuis, ils fuyaient. Si Kanda, Loki et elle pouvaient se battre, Arthur et lui même n'étaient pas les meilleurs dans les domaines physiques. D'autant plus que Lucius avait, en même temps que sa libido et son envie de vivre, perdu toute sa magie. Donc niveau utilité actuellement, il était disons... niveau _useless_. Ce qui embêtait visiblement la jeune femme. Vu la tête qu'elle tirait, elle semblait inquiète. Ou...non plutôt en colère. Oui c'est ça, elle avait un regard énervé. Le sorcier la suivit, courant comme il pouvait. Une flèche se planta à côté de son pied et il accéléra encore plus. Il s'était senti vivant, comme jamais au cours de cette semaine, mais là il commençait à avoir un petit peu peur. Pour sa vie principalement et, il devait l'avouer, pour ses cheveux. C'était très très con, mais ses cheveux étaient importants pour lui et la belle cascade de cheveux blonds étaient encore bien coiffée malgré l'état déplorable de ses vêtements. Une flèche se planta dans le bras d'Arthur qui chuta dans la rivière. Lucius, dans un élan de générosité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, sauta à sa suite pour l'aider. C'est avec stupeur qu'il dévala la pente et avec stupéfaction qu'il aida le jeune homme à se relever. En regardant autour de lui il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient perdus, la chef d'expédition ne les ayant pas vu dévaler la pente. Il hurla en voyant une flèche se planter juste entre ses jambes. Arthur sursauta et se colla à lui, pendant qu'une dizaine d'elfes tombaient des arbres pour les tenir en joue. Lucius pensa à son fils en se disant que s'il retournait dans le monde des sorciers, il irait lui faire un câlin. Un elfe manqua de peu de lui transpercer l'oeil, tellement il était proche. Et il irait reconnaître l'union avec Hermione Granger.

« Arthur, vous n'avez bien sûr rien pour nous sortir de là ? »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? T'as vu comment j'suis gaulé ? Et toi alors ? »

« Malheureusement je pense être assez...inutile. »

Il sentit le rockeur glisser contre lui et tomber au sol. Il se retourna et se pencha, le secouant. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant ! Pourtant, la blessure semblait saigner abondamment et faire atrocement mal. Alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour son compagnon d'infortune, le noble se fit relever avec rudesse et on l'entraîna loin du jeune homme.

oOo

Le vampire s'était amusé de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient jusqu'à ce que des flèches viennent siffler à leurs oreilles. Si au début, Lyly avait essayé de dialoguer, ça c'était vite transformé en désastre et en course poursuite. Et là ça l'amusait un peu moins parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment être chassé. À vrai dire ce n'était pas dans sa nature non plus d'être la proie. Loki suivait le tout avec un détachement nettement entamé depuis qu'une des flèches lui avait transpercé le mollet. Il s'en était remis bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas du tout apprécier le geste. Il avait fallut toute la persuasion de la jeune femme et d'Artie pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur eux. Néanmoins, il était désormais de l'avis de Kanda, qui ne supportait pas l'idée de fuir. Courant le plus vite, il était partit en éclaireur et c'était arrêté à la lisière de la forêt noire. Il avait grimpé dans un arbre et avait attrapé le japonais qui passait.

« Où est Lys ? »

« Partie chercher le sorcier et l'avorton. Mais laisse moi descendre ! »

« Mais ça va pas ! juste après, il y a d'autres elfes qui nous attendent en embuscade. Ils sont arrivés peu de temps avant toi. »

« Et pourquoi tu les as pas viré hein ? »

« Elle a dit pas de morts ! »

« C'est vrai que tu l'écoutes toujours toi ! »

« Plus que certains en tout cas ! Que veux tu c'est ma nature d'être irrespectueux des règles. »

« En parlant de règles... J'peux savoir ce que signifie le regard que tu lui as lancé la semaine dernière ? Sérieux, même les steaks tu les regardes pas comme ça ! »

Loki tiqua. S'il y avait une chose qui était tabou dans l'équipe c'était de parler des liens que Lys entretenait avec chacun de ses membres. Parce que même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, ou ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte, elle était au cœur des tensions dans ce groupe qui ne s'était formé que grâce à elle. Une fille, trois hommes dont un rockeur, un vampire et un mec ultra possessif. Sérieusement ? Qui ne voit pas le soucis ? Ah peut être quelqu'un adepte de la franche camaraderie ! Mais le voilà le problème : parfois il était difficile d'oublier que c'était une femme, qui plus est, attachante et assez jolie. Et souvent les insinuations fusaient et parfois des disputes éclataient. Mais lorsque ça parlait crument comme ceci, c'est que l'un des membres avait failli au serment numéro un de l'équipe : ne jamais tenter de doubler les autres. L'amitié de la jeune fille -ou à défaut son respect- était précieuse et ils ne voulaient pas gâcher quelque chose en sortant avec elle ou en la blessant par des séductions maladroites. Et là, Yû comme Adam étaient persuadés que c'étaient une insulte au serment.

« Je te demande pardon ? Qui lance des regards noirs à tous ceux qui l'approchent ? Comment oses tu me faire la morale alors que tu es pire que moi quand tu t'y mets ? »

« Je vais... »

PAM

Le bruit les tira de leur dispute et ils regardèrent en contre bas. Lys venait de percuter de façon méga violente un homme avec qui elle parti en roulé boulé dans la pente. Les hommes et les elfes présents les regardèrent hébétés rouler sans se stopper. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, il y eu un moment de battement durant lequel personne ne bougea. Puis Loki sauta de l'arbre et couru dans la pente, suivit par Kanda et deux elfes. Décidément il n'y avait qu'elle pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles. Il se stoppa en dérapage et poussa le corps de l'homme qui semblait essayer de respirer. Lys toussait, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration. Elle semblait mal en point, tout comme l'homme qui se redressa. Il cracha du sang et s'essuya la bouche, les regardant. Loki serra la mâchoire et Kanda dégaina son sabre. L'homme arrêta les elfes et les hommes qui arrivaient.

« Qui...êtes vous ? KOF KOF »

Il essuya sa bouche et se redressa. Lys avait du mal à respirer. Elle essaya de se redresser et parvint à se mettre assise. Elle grimaça et les regarda, se faisant relever par Loki qui la soutenait. Elle était tremblante, le vampire savait qu'elle était secouée mais qu'elle ne le montrait pas. Elle tendit la main.

« Lys Pendragon, enchantée. »

L'homme serra la main et se présenta à son tour, tout en toussant.

« Barde, fils de Bran. Ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête mais ce mouvement sembla lui être fatal. Elle s'effondra et Loki la prit contre lui. Il sentit quelque chose d'anormal sous ses doigts. Tandis que Kanda tenait à distance les autres, il leva la veste, puis la chemise. Ses côtes étaient devenues bleues, violettes par endroit voire noires. Elle s'était cassé des côtes en percutant un homme... C'était quelque chose de très... Lylyesque ! L'homme se pencha et regarda.

« Amenez la à mon campement, KOF, nous la soignerons. »

« Vous devriez faire quelque chose pour votre cas. »

Barde fit signe de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Ils furent escorté jusqu'à la maison de ce dernier où Lys fut allongée. Comme Loki s'en doutait, Barde avait également des côtes cassées et le vampire prit la garde de Lys et Kanda s'assit à côté de lui. Ils attendaient.

oOo

Lucius était mort de trouille intérieurement, mais son habitude de ne rien laisser paraître lui permettait de rester digne et fier. Il se déplaçait avec élégance, malgré les vêtements en lambeaux. Ses cheveux tombaient avec une classe sans pareille. Il avançait, ne regardant pas les autres, juste droit devant lui. Mais il devait l'avouer, le contact du bras d'Arthur le rassurait quand même un peu. Le jeune homme semblait un peu moins serein, ce qui l'amusait. Il était pâle et se tenait le bras.

« Comment fais tu pour être si détendu Lucius ? Je suis en train de me pisser dessus, ils ont tous ta tête ! »

« On va dire que venant de ta part c'est un compliment. […] Et je ne suis pas aussi serein que tu ne le dis. »

Arthur pouffa. Soudain ils se stoppèrent au pied d'un immense trône de branches et de feuillages sur lequel était assis un magnifique homme blond. Il était grand, svelte, bien habillé et très élégant. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond aussi pâle que celui du sorcier étaient surmontés d'une très raffinée couronne en bois. Lorsque le sorcier plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux plus nuancés du roi Elfe, il sentit quelque chose lui secouer le corps. Il n'en montra rien et dans un geste purement Malfoy, il leva le menton.

« Puis je savoir ce que des _hybrides_ de votre genre viennent faire sur mes terres ? »

Et Lucius Malfoy décida pour la première fois depuis longtemps de dire ce qu'il pensait. Il avait enduré des nuits froides, des nuits solitaires. Il avait supporté le divorce, l'humiliation, le travail. Il avait accepté l'idée même qu'il pouvait perdre ses titres. Mais CA ! Non ! Il était un sang pur lui, et il allait le faire comprendre. Il tapa du pied et avança, sous l'oeil médusé d'Arthur.

« Je ne vous permet pas ! Nous sommes certes moins présentables que vous et notre périple fut suffisamment mouvementé pour que nous ne nous présentions pas à notre avantage. L'avorton est certes d'un pedigree moindre, mais sachez que je suis, là d'où je viens, considéré comme l'un des membres les plus éminents de mon peuple et que JAMAIS je ne supporterais un tel affront. Je suis un Sang Pur ! Si vous l'ignorez, je ne vous permets cependant plus, à partir de maintenant, d'en douter. Si vous préférez nous faire prisonniers que de nous inviter dans votre demeure, c'est votre choix, mais ne m'insultez pas ! »

Il sentait en lui une force ancienne brûler de nouveau. Le silence se fit pesant, mais Lucius ne détourna pas les yeux. Non, il ne fuirait plus ! Plus jamais ! Il garda les prunelles de son interlocuteur fixées dans les siennes. Jusqu'à ce que le roi Elfe prenne la parole.

« Cela ne fait visiblement aucun doute. Je suis le roi des elfes de la forêt noire, Thranduil. Puis je savoir qui se dresse ainsi devant moi ? »

« Sir Lucius Malfoy. »


End file.
